


I will protect my princess.

by Larrycutelinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Cuddle, Cute Louis, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Feminine Louis, Fighting, Flower Child Louis, Fluff, Gang Leader Harry, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Liam is 26, Louis is 16, M/M, Needy Louis, Nick is 28, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, cuddly louis, gang josh, gang liam, gang nick, gang zayn, harry is 24, josh is 23, niall is 23, princess louis, zayn is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrycutelinson/pseuds/Larrycutelinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is abused by his dad that makes him call him sir because when Louis was born his mom died. His real only friend is zayn. Louis loves to give people nicknames no matter how long he knows them</p><p>Harry is a gang leader and is always fighting with Nick grimshaw. His gang member zayn brings Louis over one night and it changes Louis's and Harry's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Louis](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma6b1mGWV61rg6hjxo1_500.png) POV.

 I walked to zaynie's house after school. He's the bestest friends you could ever ask for. We cuddle, he listens to my silly stories, and he makes flower crowns with me. He already graduated high school and lives alone but we hang out almost everyday.

 I knocked on the dark blue door timidly because I was scared of what he's was going to say. I didn't look very pretty my hair was all messed up and not in a good way, my sweater had a rip in it, and sir burned my flower crown. He never liked sir because he hits me, but I always tell Zaynie he will get hurt if he did something. When the door opened, zaynie's smile slowly faded.

 "Lou what happened? Was it your dad again? I swear I will kick his ass!" Zaynie yelled, I didn't like it when he yells it reminds me of when sir will hit me and call me names I didn't understand. He noticed my tiny hands covering my ears and cooed pulling me into a warm hug.

 "I don't like yelling it reminds me of sir," I sniffed, "can we watch a movie?"

 "Of course we can Lou and we can cuddle," Zaynie told me. He kissed my hair and took me into the living room putting in, my favorite movie, Finding Nemo. He went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn and a new flower crown for me. Sometime I have to admit Zaynie makes the prettiest flowers crown. The [flowers](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/Nj2KGJ6raZI/hqdefault.jpg) are roses with pastel colors of purples and pink and they make me so happy. He sat on the couch and gently placed the pretty crown in my fluffy hair.

 "Now you look a lot better," Zaynie said pulling me into his arms. I blush and start to giggle, but focus on the movie because it's a good movie duh! I fell asleep half way through the movie but that's normal when I cry because I get very tired. When I woke up I noticed Zaynie was in the kitchen on the phone.

 My petite feet slowly make my way into his kitchen, but before I could get any further he starts to yell, "You said I didn't have to come until next week you-" that's when he stops and notices me on the ground with the blanket shielding me from what ever would happen next. "Alright fine I'll come but I have to bring a friend okay." He sighs and hung up the phone and slowly made his way over to me.

 I only flinched when he rubbed my back because I thought he was gonna hurt me like sir. "Babe we need to go to my work ok. I don't want to bring you home yet ok. I'm scared if your dad will hurt you really bad while I'm gone," Zaynie softly tells me. I nodded my head and he picks me up and brings me to his room to get me a new sweater. I realize my old one was ripped so I quickly changed, yet Zaynie still saw the yucky marks on my tummy and chest.

 Once we were in the car I took a nap just so the ride would go quicker. I realized I never asked him what he did for a living. This made me tense because I didn't know what I was getting myself into. This made me nervously play with my painted finger nails the rest of the way.

  We made it to this big huge [house](http://www.theblaze.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/awesome-mansion.jpg). It was so pretty and it was like a castle. The [path way](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/bd/0d/8bbd0d778e53ad23bad8cd9845c4a4f0.jpg) to the door had the most gorgeous flower I had to fight urge to make flower crowns. When we made it to the door Zaynie knocked on the door and a tall male opened it.

 "Zayn I see you brought your little friend," the man said smiling at me. I blushed and hid behind Zaynie. I was always a shy person. Zaynie pulled me from behind him saying, "Yep this is Louis. Louis this is Liam." I shock his hand and said quietly, "hi LiLi." I quick covered my mouth, since I know it rude to give people nicknames from the start. Though strangely LiLi laugh and looked at Zaynie saying, "Harry's gonna love him." That made me wonder who's Harry?

 [Harry](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a2/ac/99/a2ac9994a4a469102a56db665b402a12.jpg) POV.

 Once I hung up the phone I did my regular business. Being a gang leader wasn't easy, but its worth it because I get to live in a big house and all that. I started at the age of 20 and met people along the way like Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Josh. We onlay have one enemy and that is with Nick Grimshaw's gang. He always try's to take what's mine like my profit and weapons.

 A couple minutes later I hear the Liam who is talking to Zayn. I know he bring a friend hopefully to become a new recruit. Then I hear zayn saying the name Louis, and that really brought my attention up a notch because that was such a beautiful name. Louis, it just rolled off the tounge. 

 I made my way down stairs and into my living room. Once I look at zayn's friend I felt as if the world stopped. He was the most gorgeous thing in the world his height made it look like he was the perfect person to cuddle with, his sweater was a bit big on him, what made even better was the flower crown in his hair scream that he was so innocent. There was something inside of me telling me to protect this boy and give him the world.

 I shock out of my thoughts and approched the boys. Once Louis saw me his ocean blue eyes widen and started to blush. When I was in front of Louis I took his hand and kissed it saying, "Hello princess, I'm harry." He starts fucking giggling and blushing even more. Its official some how I'm gonna make him mine.

 Then he says, "Hi Hazzie I'm Louis." Yep he's gonna be mine for sure.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

 

 

  When we were in the living room all I could wonder was who's Harry. Then he walked into the room he was very tall, had brown sorta pulled back hair, and emerald green eyes.

 

  He walked over to me and took my hand and kissed it, making me blush, saying "Hello princess, I'm Harry" I started to giggle, I'm not a princess, I said shyly, "Hi Hazzie, I'm Louis."

 

  People in the room stared at me I thought it was ok to give him a nickname since he gave me one. I quickly appologised and looked down at the ground, but I felt a hand gently grabbing my chin making me look up at Hazzie. He smiled, "It's ok princess you can call me what ever you want."

 

  After that he kissed my forehead and I blush even more than I did before. Hazzie chuckled and said, "Do you want to come with us while we have our meeting?"

 

  Before I could say anything Zaynie interrupts, "No he's not coming with us. He shouldn't be hearing about this stuff." This made Hazzie's eyes go to a darker shade of green. I knew there was going to be yellin so I quickly said, "It's fine I could stay here and maybe watch a movie." He nodded and let me pick out a movie. Hazzie had a big movie collection even bigger than Zaynie's. I finally found a movie, Monsters Inc., Hazzie gave me a blanket and played the movie.

 

  Zaynie kissed my forehead and started to walk with LiLi, but Hazzie stayed behind. Hazzie walk back over to me and said, "It's five o'clock now we will be done by six and have dinner at 6:30." I nodded my head and he gently kiss my cheek and walked off.

 

 

\------

 

 

  Half way through the movie I heard the door open then close. I thought it was just LiLi or Zaynie, but I was very wrong.

 

  I felt hands on both my shoulders and smelly breath whispering, "Hey sweetheart, I'm Shane. What's your name?" I didn't like his breath it reminded me of when Zaynie used to smoke.

 

  "I'm L-Louis, can you p-please take your hands off of my shoulders it makes me uncomfortable," I said trying not to studder. "How about you stand up and do a little turn," Shane said making me shiver, but I did as I was told because I was afraid he was going to hit me like sir.

 

  "Damn sweetheart you've got a bum," he said walking over to touch it. Once he did I felt tears forming because I was scared what he was going to do next. He then grabs the front of my skinny jeans and starts to unbutton them. I tried to get his hands way but I wasn't strong enough.

 

  Shane got them undone and that's then the tears started to spill because I didn't want him so do it. I was waiting for the right person since Zaynie always says once I know found the one then you can have sex. I know Shane wasn't the one.

 

  Right before he could grab my area I felt his hands go away, and I fall to the ground realizing he was holding me up. When I look over all I could see from my blurry vision was two people fighting. I couldn't see who was winning but all I know is who ever won was walking towards me. This made me scream thinking it was Shane, but then my vision cleared up seeing it was Hazzie.

 

  He was like my knight in shining armor, and he saved me from the beast. I look up at him and I lifted up my arms because I didn't have the strength stand. He knew and he pick me up and brought me back on the the couch. I sat in his lap and started started sobbing into his neck. Hazzie was rubbing my back whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

 

  After a few minute I finally calmed down and lifted my head off his shoulder. I looked into his pretty eyes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me Hazzie," I thanked him, blushing.

 

  He smiled softly at me and kissed my cheek too. "Anytime princess. I will always protect you'" Hazzie said look me straight in the eyes. I blush knowing he was very serious. I look over his shoulder and see LiLi and Zaynie picking up a sleepy Shane, and taking him to another room.

 

  "Hazzie, where are they taking Shane?" I asked "They are taking him to a room where he get punished," Hazzie said, "why don't we take you to my room to get you cleaned up." I nodded my head and he carried me upstairs.

 

Harry POV

 

 

 I went to check on Louis because I felt as if something was wrong. I told everyone that I need to go to the bathroom.

 

 When I into the living room I saw the new guy Shane touching _my_ Louis. My eyes were seeing red and I ran over to Shane and tackled him to the ground.

 

 All I could think was mine, mine ,mine, while I was punching Shane. I would have killed him right there, but then I heard sobs coming from Louis. I cooed and made my way over to him.

 

 I guess he thought I was Shane and he made a high pitch scream. Though once he realized it was me he made grabby hands at me, and I gladly picked him up. We sat one the couch and I calm him down saying things like I will protect you or everything will be ok the bad man is gone.

 

 In a few minutes he calms down and look at me then kissed my cheek "Thank you for saving my Hazzie," he said politely. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He is so kind and gentle there's not way I will ever let him get hurt again.

 

 Zayn and Liam took Shane down in to the basement to have him ready for my to kill. Before that I need to get Louis cleaned up.

 

 Once we were up in my room I took him to my bathroom and grabbed a small, soft towel.I dampened the towel and gently dabbed his eyes and nose. 

 

 After that's done I pick up, bridal style, and carefullay laid him on my bed as if he was going to break if I didn't.

 

 "Princess, take a little nap. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," I whisper.

 

 Louis did a little kitten yawn, which was fucking adorable, and look around then look at me asking, "Where's my flower crown?" 

 

 "Its down stares love just sleep with without I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said and he nodden and closed his gorgeous eyes falling asleep.

 

 

\----

 

 

 Ten minutes later Louis walked down the stair rubbing his eyes. I was expecting him to hug me once came down, but he went over to Zayn and hugged him whispering something in Zayn's ear.

 

 It his made me extremely jealous because I should be the only one Louis hugs and whispers too. I tried not clench my fits because I was holding his flower crown in my hands and didnt want to wreck it.

 

 After Zayn nodded, to whatever Louis whispered, Louis came over to me and we hugged for a while. He smelled like strawberries, and then he sadly let go.

 

 I put is flower crown in his soft feathery hair and he look abosolutely adorable. "I really like your flower crown," I said. He giggle, "thank you, Zaynie made it for me isn't he the bestest friend ever!" 

 

  The sting of jealousy came back, but I have to remember Louis and Zayn are just friends. I wrap my arm around his waist and said,"why don't we eat dinner?"

 

 

\----

 

 When everyone finished eating dinner we were all going into the living room to watch a movie. I noticed Louis wasn't sure where to sit. He started to play with his finger nails.

 

 "Louis come sit next to me," I suggested. Louis blushed and I pulled him into my lap. He was the perfect height to just have in your lap and play with his hair.

 

  During the movie I saw Louis jump, "Zaynie we have to go now," I saw the time, it was only eight. 

 

  "Shit, come on Louis. Thank you guys, Louis say thank you," Zayn said 

 

  "You guys don't have to go yet stay a bit longer," Liam said, I knew he only said that because he like Zayn.

 

  "No we can't or else sir will be mean to me," Louis shouted, but slapped his a hand over his mouth as if he said to much.

 

  Everyone stared at Louis in shock.  _Sir who is sir,_ Ithought. Before I could asked Zayn pulled him out the door. I knew Louis was in trouble and I didn't like how he pulled Louis, there was no need for that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it comment what your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

 

We sped down the highway to make sure I got home in time. I started to cry, since sir could home any minute. 

 

"Louis I so sorry. I wasn't looking at the time," Zaynie apologized. He was gripping stirring wheel for dear life, and he was swerving through cars left and right. 

 

"Zaynie, please slow down were gonna get hurt," I sobbed. "No, Louis you don't get it if we slow down then your dad will be home and he will hurt you worst than normal," Zaynie yell, honking his horn to the cars infront.

 

I started to hyperventilate, Zaynie hasn't been that mad at me since the time I told him about sir. Zaynie noticed and grabs my hand rubbing it with his thumb. "Lou, that was uncalled for for me to do that," Zaynie said kissing my hand and I slowly started to calm down.

 

\---

 

We finally made it to my house. It was a small house but still a home. I hugged Zaynie goodbye and ran into the backyard. I climbed in to my window, which wasn't that are since it on the first floor. When I quiet my close the window I turn to see him.

"Where the fuck were you," sir yelled. 

 

"N-no where," I studdered.

"Fucking bullshit! I know you were out being a fucking slut. Probably getting down on your knees being a fucking faggot, huh," he screamed. He stomps over to me and grabs my hair and throws me to the ground. Sir started to punch, kick, and slap me. I couldn't do anything because I was to weak to defend myself. I still didn't understand what he meant by slut, down on your knees, and faggot.

 

Once he was done he grabs my arm and drags me to the living room. He take my flower crown, that Zaynie made, and threw it into the fire. "I thought in talk you non of those piece of shit flower crowns," he harshly whispers in my ear.

I nodded and laid there until he slammed his door shut.

 

I was still in the living room sobbing quietly so sir wouldn't come back.

 

Before I knew it everything went black. I woke up the next morning, luckily earlier than sir, and quickly got changed.

 

It was a simple but cute outfit. An over sided sweater, light skinny jeans, and vans. I didn't have anymore flower crowns left since they are used to keep the fire going. It was the weekend, that means Zaynie and I were going shopping. I carefully open the door and walked down the street to go to Zaynie's house.

 

He was wait on the front porch with a new flower crown in his hand, now the old one was burned, and a sad expression on his face. I skipped over to him and he paced the crown in my hair. He hugged me tightly making my wimped from the new yucky marks on my back and tummy. 

 

"Lou I don't get it, why can you pack up your stuff and come live with me? I have most of your stuff here clothes, flower crown, and movies. You can be way from your dad and not get hurt anymore," Zaynie said. I shook my head, "he knows I would come here and if he find out he will hurt you can it will be all my fault," I responded sadly.

 

"Ok, let's just go to the mall. We get you new clothes and supplies to make flower crown,yeah?" He said. I squeeled with excited meant at the fact that we will be making flower crowns when we get home.

 

We were in the car jamming out to 5SOS and Lana del Ray on our way to the mall. 

 

The first place we went to was Forever 21 and I picked out so many thing, sweaters, leggings, crop tops, and shorts. I always felt bad for Zaynie for paying all the time, but he says he has a lot of money. I still never knew what he did but I know he work with or for Hazzie.

 

The thought of Hazzie just made me blush. He was strong to everyone else but with me he was very gently and soft. I'm not saying I have feelings for him because he would never have feelings for me. Just look at me I wear girly clothes, I'm very fat, and there's the fact that he's probably straight. 

 

When I was in the dressing room trying on an outfit I opened the door to show Zaynie only to see Hazzie. I gasped, "Hazzie, what are you doing here?"

He said, "Princess the boys and I wanted to go shopping and I notice you and Zayn were here. So I thought I'd stop by and say hello." I blush and look down at my shoes. Then Hazzie lifted my head up, "Louis never feel embarrassed , you look beautiful even when you blush." 

 

Then I realized I didn't know where Zaynie was. I look around and asked, "Wheres Zaynie?"

 

I guess he did like me wanting Zaynie because his eyes went dark for a few seconds, relaxed saying, "Him, Liam, Niall, and Josh are just taking care of business love."

 

"Oh so you guys are like meeting someone to sell something," I asked. That made him laugh for some reason, "Sorta like that love. Why don't you get all the your clothes that you want together and I'll for you." 

 

After he paid we went to a few different stores like Charolette Russe. We lastly went to Victoria secret. I never shopped for panties with anyone but Zaynie. I hesitantly walk in making sure it was ok with Hazzie.

 

"If you need to go in to this store then go in," he said kissing the top of my head. 

 

When ever I would hold up some lace panties Hazzie would always fix his pants, but I ignored it buying at least five new panties.

 

We made it to the food court to meet up with Zaynie, LiLi, and two other people I didn't know. "Louis this is Niall and Josh,"  
LiLi said. I giggled seeing LiLi had his arm wrapped around Zaynie's waist.

"Hi Nialler and Joshie. LiLi are you and Zaynie dating?" They nodded their heads and I screamed with excitement and hugged the both of them. 

 

"I'm so happy for you Zaynie, but now I'm a bit jealous when am I gonna get a boyfriend," I pouted, then Hazzie hold my hand saying, "Don't worry princess I'm sure your princes charming will come soon."

 

I nodded in the back of my mind if was hoping it would be Hazzie.

 

"Why don't we pick up some supplies and we can go home to make more flower crowns," Zaynie suggested. Hazzie jumped in saying, "Come back over to my house. Would love to learn how to made them," I looked at Zaynie to see if it was ok, and he nodded his head yes. I hugged Hazzie pulling him to go to Michael's. 

 

All I could here was snickering calming from Nialler and Joshie, but they stopped as soon as Hazzie gave them death glares.

 

\-----

At Hazzie's house we all sat on the floor and taught them how to make flower crowns. Zaynie was all bundled up in a blanket with LiLi, Nialler and Joshie were just throwing food everywhere, but Hazzie was working hard making sure it was perfect.

 

When he was done he gave it to me. It was perfect they were roses with colors of white, pink, and purple. "I hope you like it princess I made it just for you," Hazzie said pushing the fringes out from my eyes.

 

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He started to blush and we stay there for a while looking in each other's eyes, it just felt right. Before we did anything else we hurt nialler, "guys when are we going to have dinner?" I guess he really likes food.

 

Dinner was on the table and I notice we were all wearing flower crown except for Hazzie. I picked up the on that I made and places it on his head, he truly looked my a king.

 

"Zaynie can we sleep over. Sir always knows I sleep over you house on the weekends please." I begged Zaynie.

 

"I don't know you might need to ask Harry if it's ok," Zaynie whisper.

 

I guess Hazzie heard our conversation because he said, " of course you guys can," I ran over to him and hugged him like a koala. After I let go we all eat dinner.

 

\-----

 

Everyone had pj's on except me. I didn't know what to do. Then Hazzie came down and gave me a big lilac jumper. I thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. Once I came out he look at me with wide eyes.

 

"Cupcake, you look amazing in my jumpers," I blushed and we were all in the movie theater watching grown ups two. Slowly one by one people went into the guestrooms to sleep. I was half asleep when Hazzie picked me up. We went up into his room and he pulled the covers over us and cuddled. 

It was nice I started to drifted into sleep when I faintly heard, "You're mine princess, and I will always be your knight in shining armor."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

 

 

 

 I woke up from one of the best sleeps I had in months. I was about to sit up, but there was a bit of little weight on me. Louis was lying on my chest with one if his petite sweater paws reating in the center. 

 

 He was just so adorable so small and fragile. The problem I had was, who was sir? Im not sure if Louis is into that stuff, but Im pretty sure he has no idea what any of that stuff is.

 

 Those thoughts soon left my head once Louis kicked the covers from under him and the lavinder sweater lifted up a bit. I could have die happy right there because Louis was wearing panties. Fucking panties. White lace panties that made his ass look even bigger.

 

 My possessive side was about to show because I remembered Shane grabbing his delicious bum. I should probably kill him huh?

 

 I heard a little kitten yawn and saw Louis flutter his beautiful eyes open.

 

 "Morning princess, how did you sleep," I asked him kissing his temple after.

 

 "Better that I had a cuddle buddy to keep my warm," the innocent boy said. I hummed, "Princess, can I ask you a question,"

 

 "Sure what's your question," Louis said. "What's your family like?" I asked. His breath hitched, maybe not a good question to ask. 

 

 "Um it's just me a-and s-s-sir," he barely got out. 

 

 "Is sure you dad?" I asked softly holding him close making sure my angel was safe in my arms.

 

 He barely nodded his head, and that just made me angry his dad is probably hits him.

 

 "Princess take off my jumper," I ordeded him. "I-I-I d-don't really w-ant t-to," he whispers.

 

 "You need to take off my damn jumper Louis I need to check something." I shouted. He quickly takes of the lilac jumper and quietly sniffles. 

 

 I saw his chest and stomach cover with blue, purple, and dirty yellow bruises. I start seeing red, "what the hell has he fucking done to you Louis," I boomed. That was a big mistake because he just s started sobbing, and he was visibly shaking to no end.

 

 I came to my senses that I shouldn't have done that. "Princess, I'm sor," I was saying touching his shoulder and he just screams. I didn't know what to do.

 

 Before I could do anything zayn can barging in. "What the fuck did you do Harry," he shouted right in my face. After he yells we hear a barely audible voice,"z-z-zay-ay-nie-ie,".

 

 "it's ok babe in right here," zayn said. I really wanted to snap his neck he should be calling my princess babe. 

 

 "I feel c-c-cold right n-now I don't know wh-where I am," Louis whispered looking straight forward blankly. Shit this is really scary I was about to go near him, but zayn interfered. 

 

 "Its ok. This always happens when you get really really scared," zayn calming said while taking of his shirt and putting it on Louis, "here cupcake why don't we go to my room for a little bit and we can talk about this yea." He kisses his temple and Louis just nodded still looking straight forward.

 

 "Where's my flower crown Zaynie! T-the one hazzie made for me." louis timidly asked. I gave it to zayn and he put it on his head. 

 

 "Right here. Come one lets cuddle for a while." zayn said picking up Louis and resting him on his waist, so Louis can rest his said in zayns neck. Zayn carried Louis out of my room and leaving the other boys in awe. I really need to kill something to stormed out going to the basement.

 

 When I was down in the dirty basement shane was in the middle of the room tied to a chair blindfolded. I picked up my gun and pointed it a Shane's head. "This is for when you mess with my princess," I roughly spoke pulling the trigger leaving his body cold and lifeless on the ground.

 

 

 

Zayn POV

 

 "Louis can you tell me where you are now," I asked for the fifth time to finally get an answer than 'I don't know'. 

 

 "Im in a room where theres no doors or windows," he said. I held him tighter. "Good job babe. The thing is there is a door but you really need to look close ok." 

 

 "There some wierd bump in the wall," louis said. "Good, now grab it and twist it and pull it open and you should be free." I softly said. 

 

 This stuff happened one to many times. Mostly when it was in school with bullies. For some reason he goes in to this weird subspace when he gets exeremly terrified. 

 

 Louis must have 'open the door' because he gasps and blink rapidly. He hugs me tight and starts to sob. "Hazzie w-was y-yelling and made me take off his jumper-er and he found out a-about sir a-and," he sobs. I shushed him rubbing his back. 

 

 "I know Louis don't worry I yelled at him for doing that to you," I reassured him. "am I aloud to talk to him?" He asked sadly.

 

 I sighed "not right now lou. He really hurt you and I just need you safe ok." He look in his lap  with watery eyes.

 

 "i really like him though Zaynie. He makes me feel safe and warm. I get silly butterflies in my tummy when ever I just think about him. He's like my knight in shining armor." Louis says at first sad but giggles more and more when he talks about Harry.

 

 I knew Harry would be the one by the way he treated louis before this. I sighed, "ok why don't you take a nap while I explain things about your dad and the sunspace stuff." As soon as I finished he was out like a light.

 

 I walked down stairs to see the boys coforting Harry. Liam saw me and madd his way over to me and pecked me on the lips. I really like Liam he stronger than me and makes me feel safe when we do dangerous things. 

 

 I walked over to harry and started to talk about everything and while I was he was looking at me dead in the eyes focusing on every single word.

 

 A half an hour later we see Louis in a different shirt, probably Harry's, and looked at us then looked down, playing with his finger nails.

 

 "are you and Hazzie good zaynie?" He asked. I nodded my head and Harry stood up with his arms open. Louis brightly smile and ran right into them. Harry spun Louis around kissing all over his face. Louis giggles playfully telling him to stop. 

 

 I felt Liam's hand on my shoulder I leaned into it knowing I did good. 

 

 It's true Harry and Louis are meant to be together will just be a lot of hard ships.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but here you go. :))))

Harry POV

 

 

 

 

  After that horrific Sunday morning, we were all in the theater room with buttery popcorn, blankets, slushies, and plenty of movies to have a movie marathon.

 

 

  Even since Zayn ecxplain to me what happen to Louis I couldn't help but make Louis feel even more like royalty. I served him breakfast in bed and a fancyish outdoor lunch. Even if we would just walk ouside I would pick him up like a bride and walk where ever the destination was. The boy, Josh and Niall, had dumb faces on but easily went away once my death glare came into play.

 

 

 

  Over all it made my Louis feel special and I could tell by the way he was giggling and smiling all the time. Zayn would always glare at me once I did something, but stopped once he saw Louis' face. 

 

 

 

  I was cut off from my thoughts when Louis asked me, "what are zaynie and lili doing up there? They are suppose to watch the movies," I cooed at his cute pouting.

 

 

 

  "Princess don't worry about them. They are just making out," I responded, he looked at me confused. "it's like when I kiss you on the forehead, but only on the mouth and for a long time," I said shoving some buttery goodness in my mouth. He smiled, "Can we make out hazzie," I gasped and started to choke on the popcorn in my mouth.

 

 

 

 "Hun we can't do that," I said, "why not," Louis asked, "well only people that go on dates or is in a relationship can do that princess," I gently responded.

 

 

 

 

 

 "aren't we in a relationship," Louis pouted. I sigh, not wanting to say it because I really want it to come true, "no we aren't sweetie we haven't been on a date or anything."

 

 

 

 Louis looked at me as if i had kicked a puppy. I paniced, "that doesnt me we can't got on one. How about we go on a date tomorrow, huh how does that sound princess," 

 

 

 

  He squealed and got out from under my arm and started to scream 'I'm going on a date with hazzie!' I smiled warmly at the adorable boy.

 

 

 

 Next thing I know zayn was up from his hot and heavy make out session with Liam. "You better make that the best date and day for his entire life or else I sweat to the lord I will switch to grimtwats gang," zayn said bruswing popcorn out of his hair, thrown by Niall. I gaving my biggest death glare mentioning Nick's gang.

 

 

 

 "Don't worry I would never do that to him. I'm gonna start making plans while you guys make dinner," I reassured him. 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

  While the boys made dinner and Louis taking a nap I began to make calls for the best of the best people to make dinner, design the date how I wanted it, and people to make my princess look and feel special.

 

 

 

 After that was done I started to look at who is over due with their payment of drugs. There were a lot of people, mostly addicts, but if they are five to six days late then they get to Sleep with the fishys.

 

 

 

 I made a few e-mails to people to do some buiness tommorrow. I would have done it myself but I wanted this say to be about Louis. In the middle of an e-mail the door opened slowly. "What do you want now Zayn" I said roughly since he was nagging me on what to do with the date. 

 

 

 

 "Oh um s-sorry h-hazz-ie I'll c-come back in a l-little bit," the angelic voice rang. I quickly stop watch I was doing and focused only on his. "No no no I'm sorry princess I thought you were zayn. He's just been trying to tell me what you would want for the date and I think I know what you want," he looked down picking at his painted nails. 

 

 

 

 

  I sighed, "come sit on my lap baby girl," louis quickly ran and plopped his big bum in my lap. He instantly curls in and rest his head in the crook of my neck. "I did have a good nap baby girl," I gently spoke rubbing his thick thigh. His small fist rubbed his eye and nodded. He looked so a adorable. 

 

 

 

  "why are you calling me baby girl," Louis asked. "Well it's because you are but in a good way," I reassured him.

 

 

 

 He nodded, "Hazzie, I'm very excited for my first date evert with you," I smiled at him kissed his temple.

 

 

 "I'm glad princess, come on I think the boys are done cooking dinner," I told him picking him up gently and walked down the stairs.

 

 

\-----

 

 

  After the delicious mean, zayn and Louis had to quickly get Louis home for school, evdn though it was probably his dad.

 

 

  Zayn gave Liam a peck on the lips and Louis hugged everyone bye and finished with me. "have a good day at schoo princess, I can't wait for our date," I said he giggles and shyly waved good bye. shortly after some small topics the boys and I need to talk about with the drop in getting money back and sale they all went home. Did my night routine and drifted off into a goodnight sleep.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Louis POV

 

 

  I quickly got out of bed trying to hold in my excitement, so sir doesn't wake up. Its my date with hazzie!!!!! I chaneed in to highwaist jeans and a striped crop top. Fixed my hair to place my flowercrown. I grabbed my bag anod walked to school. 

 

 

 

 I didn't really care today that it was a really really long walk because my excitement was though the roof.

 

 

 The school day went by pretty slow, but actually was the best day so far because there were no bullies. the only problem was we got a new biology teacher today named mister grimshaw. I had him last period, he made me feel a bit uncomfortable he was away staring at me and when I ask him a question on a worksheet he would touch my lower back and rub it. 

 

 

 

 Thankfully the bell rang and I bolted out the room because I needed to get ready. I ran outside and I noticed a limo!! Iwas probably for a rich girl named Lizzie, but I read the sign and it said it was for me! Then  I looked at the man and noticed it was joshie!! I squealed and ran up to joshie and went into the car.

 

 

  He dropped me off at this spa. I went inside and a pretty woman asked if I was Louis. I nodded and walked me into a room.

 

 

 

 All that time I getting massages, nails painted, and my hair done. I was happy because the ladies that did all that never gave looks and talk to me. I felt super happy and important. Once it was almost all done I was sent to a room and in the middle had the prettiest dress ever and a matching flowercrown. 

 

 

 

 The dress was white with gold ribbon around the waist. The crown had clean white roses all the way around. Once it was on my body I never felt so comfortable with my body. It made my yucky fat curves look good. After I was about to leave I realized I didnt pay for anything, but the lady said it was covered for.

 

 

 I went out of the spa to see it was almost sunset and joshie back to drive me. An hour later of looking out the window singing to songs on the radio we made it to the place joshie drove me. He opened the door and I hoped out. I hugged him and said thank you.

 

 

 Joshie drove off and I didn't know where to go until Lili and Zaynie came over. I linked my arms with one of theirs and they lead me down a pathway of flower petals. I was telling zaynie how my day was going and he smiled the whole time. I saw twinkling light on a giant tree and under it was a table for two. 

 

 

 I stared in awe I was right infront a pond with a clear very of the sunset. I looked around because the only thing that was missing was hazzie. Next thing I know he comes out wearing a tux with a matching flower crown. He look like a knight that was taking the princess to the ball.

 

 

 

 He looked at me in a silly way I blushed looking down at my high heel shoes. I felt a hand softly lift my head. Hazzie smiled and kissed my cheek and said, "i didnt know you would look that beautiful in that dress," I giggle and took his hand and wend to the table.

 

 

 

 We talk about different things like how I was trying to get a job and I might get one over the weekend, and he talk about his family and friends. Then nialler,Zaynie, and Lili came out with plates of food. 

 

 

 

 The was now in our tummies and hazzie stood up and reached his and our to me and said, "may I have this dance," music began to play and I took his hand. We swayed slowly to the music and he sung me around whispering things like 'you look amazing' and 'I'm so lucky to be your first date'.

 

 

 

 The sun just went down to got to sleep and out came the moon and stars. It was the perfect moment we stared into each others eyes and he leaned for and kissed me.

 

 

 I closed our lips together and it felt like fireworks were being lit by our kiss. We moved our lips slowly and gently. I was the perfect way to end the perfect night. 

 

 

 Hazzie held my hand and drove home with me to my house. On the way back we cuddles close to each other and gave one another small kisses. We made it to my house I blushed because I didn't really want hazzie to see my house because it was broken and small.

 

 

 He smiled at me sadly, but since it was before nine he walked me to the door.

 

 

 We kissed and he told me, "princess I had the best time ever with you and I was wonder if you would be my boyfriend."

 

 

 I giggled and said yes. We had big smiles on our faces and I gave him my flower crown, so it wouldnot get destroyed because that's definatly my favorite crown.

 

 

 Hazzie walked back to the car, while I went inside. I ran into my room changed into pajamas and hide my dress and shoes and a clean box. Hopped into my worn out bed and when to sleep with the biggest smile of my face.

 

 

  Hazzie is truly my knight in shining armor.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry haven't updated its been awhile. Had a lot of homework and dance.

Louis POV

 

 

 

 

 

These few weeks with Hazzie have been amazing. He will always have someone, mostly Joshie, pick me up and drive me to his house. We would cuddle and share soft kisses as we talked about our days.

 

 

 

 

He can be very jealous though because I haven't seen Zaynie in a while, so whenever he would come over I hug him and never leave his side.

 

 

 

 

Its not my fault Zaynie has been with my through thick and thin. I tell him everything and he knows so much about me.

 

 

 

 

well not everything because i haven't told anyone about my biology teacher. Mr.Grimshaw is really strange. He has move us around in a way that no one can he what he does to me. During a film he sat next to me, since I'm in the back, and started to kiss my neck. 

 

 

 

 

Also he tells me that I haven't passed in one homework since he's been here. That impossible because hazzie always watches do my homework, and kisses me everytime I get a problem right on my own. Mr.Grimshaw tells me if I fail this quiz and text he's gonna make me stay after with him for private lessons.

 

 

 

 

The good news is Hazzie is going to help me study. He's calling it a study date, eventhought he doesn't have to study.

 

 

 

The ride from school to Hazzies house is almost done and my excitement is building. Everytime I see him I get these butterflies in my stomach.

 

 

 

Joshie stopped the car and opened the door. I jumped up and ran inside holding my flower crown so it wouldn't fall

 

 

 

i open the door to see Hazzie with flowers and a matching crown in his hair. He opened his arms and I rushed right into them.

 

 

 

"Hi princess how was school," he asked after he kissed my head.

 

 

 

"It was good. I got a 98 on my english quiz, and the only time I got bullied was someone tripped me," I squealed looking up at him with a bright, white smile. 

 

 

 

"I'm so proud of you. You're so smart," Hazzie praised, "but I don't like how you were tripped today. Are you hurt anywhere from it?"

 

 

I raised up my elbows and he kissed each one of them to make the boo boos go away. He picked me up and we went to his room to snuggle.

 

 

Once we were up in his room there was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. I looked at him confused.

 

 

He sighed, "this is going to be our study date everttime you get a question right I will feed you a bite of strawberry."

 

 

I smiled with glee because strawberries and chocolate are my favorite things.

 

 

Hazzie kept asking question and I only got two wrong. 

 

 

"Ok princess, what is the sides of the DNA called," Hazzie asked.

 

 

 

This was easy "A double helix," I answered proudly. Hazzie said, "Correct! Princess how are you so smart."

 

 

 

I giggleed and opened my mouth for a strawberry. I was about to bite down when he pulled back. 

 

 

 

"Hey," I said. Hazzie smirked and fed me it again but did the same thing.

 

 

"Princess, you gotta be quicker than that," Hazzie laugh. He wants a challenge thaprn I will fight him for it.

 

 

I jumped on him and wrestled him for it. Oviously he let me win but still it's nice to know i won.

 

 

 

we were still laugh in from our battle and the door opened.

 

 

 

"Oh sorry to interupt, but Harry we have a meeting in five minutes so yeah," one of his workers said.

 

 

Hazzie sigh, "sorry sugar but I've got to go. Why don't I get joshie to drive you home and zaynie can come too."

 

 

 

i shock my head, "no I want to stay here and snuggle with you,"

 

 

i started to sniffle quietly but Harry notice, "hey hey none of that ok. Tomorrow it's just going to be you and me having a lazy day okay."

 

 

i looked at him and nodded my head. He smiled and kissed my for head. we walked down the stair and Hazzie gave me to Zaynie, and we went home.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

"ok class I've graded the quizzes," Mr.Grimshaw said. I'm not worried at a because I got a one hundred it was so easy.

 

 

Then he gave me the paper. A big fat zero. My heart dropped.

 

 

He whispered in my ear, "Im very disappointed you should have don't better."

 

 

After that the final bell rang and i bolted out of the classroom. I grabbed my stuff and threw I messily into my backpack.

 

 

I was uncontrollably crying. I got a zero Hazzies is going to be disappointed in me, sirs gonna beat me, and no one will me my friend.

 

 

Joshie was there and a worried  was on his face. 

 

 

"Louis what happened," joshie asked.

 

 

 

i just shock my head and sobbed even more.

 

 

 

He placed me into the car and drove to Hazzies.

 

 

 

i started to scream because Hazzie is going to beat me like sir.

 

 

 

i kept yelling to turn around but Joshie wouldnt listen.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

We started to pull into the  drive way and hazzie was right there.

 

 

before the car made it to a complete stop he open the door and tried to grab me.

 

 

I screamed  he top of my lungs so he couldn't grab me.

 

 

"princess what's wrong. Who hurt you. I saw if it was James again I will fucking kill him" Hazzie growled

 

 

one last scream and then I was in a cold white room.

 

\------

 

 

 

Harrys POV

 

 

 

 

 

i got so scared when josh called me saying louis was crying.

 

 

I when I tried to asked him what was wrong he just screamed.

 

 

he went cold and started to shake. It was happening again. I ran up to my room. Put my warmest jumper on him and held him close.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

He finally can out of that weird thing. And started to sob and say thing like don't beat me and I'll try harder.

 

 

i didnt know what he met until he showed me his quiz. A zero. The thing is they were all perfect. I got a bit suspicious.

 

 

"cupcake whos you bio teacher," I asked. 

 

 

"Mr.Grimshaw why," louis whispered.

 

 

My breath hitched. it can't be him. 

 

 

"Princess I need you to tell me everything he's done," I strongly said.

 

 

 

After he explain all the nasty things my blood was boiling. Then he said at if he a fail the quiz he would have to stay after with him.

 

 

"you are not staying after with him ok im coming to the school and picking you up myself," I told him. He nodded and snuggled up to me.

 

 

"Youre not mad at me," he asked timidly

 

 

"No Im not you go actually a 100. Your teacher is a bad bad man and you need to try and stay away from him ok," I said softly. 

 

 

Louis closed his eyes and took a well deserved nap. I held him so close to my that I felt it tiny breath on my neck.

 

 

My princess is in trouble and his prince charming is here to save him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. READ THIS

I AM NOT POSTING ON HERE ANYMORE. I AM REPOSTING ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT OK.

 

ITS CAKECAKIES. ALSO ITS A BETTER VERISON.

 

ONCE I FINISH REWRITING THE CHAPTERS IM GONNA DELETE THIS.

 

there is no stealing of anything it's just that I like writing on wattpad better. Also the story on here was very bad.

 

MY WATTPAD IS CAKECAKIES 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it tell if there are any suggestions in the comments to do for future chapters.(not finished its just says it)


End file.
